


Y te amaré mil veces más en esta noche oscura.

by violetlilacs



Category: One Direction
Genre: AU, Amigos, Cute, Español, Fluff, Gay, Homosexual, Hybrid - Freeform, Love, Lovely, M/M, Paranormal, Romance, Smut, Werewolves, Wolves, compañero, friend, hombres lobo, híbrido, soulmate, wolf - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetlilacs/pseuds/violetlilacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y a veces, tú sólo te quedas ahí sentado viendo una noche sin estrellas, sin ni siquiera saber que  lo qué estás buscando tan desesperadamente, lo has tenido a tu lado todo el tiempo.</p><p>O…</p><p>AU, donde Louis y Harry son hombres lobos, y un montón de cosas dulces pasan y también hay una cascada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y te amaré mil veces más en esta noche oscura.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Puedes encontrar este one shot en tumblr (violetlilacs) o OWN's también!
> 
> Disfruten :)

Louis escala por las ramas del árbol lentamente, teniendo cuidado de no ser descubierto. Él se escondía entre las hojas cuando llegaba más o menos hasta la altura de la mitad del árbol. Sus manos fuertes y llenas de cortes se sujetaban a una de las ramas más finas mientras se inclinaba hacia delante.

Louis es el hijo del Alfa de la manada, la más importante de las zonas del norte, también era un hombre fuerte, decidido, y dominante, respetado y temido a partes iguales, ambas por su famosa reputación de ser un cazador feroz, y en ocasiones, cruel.

Aunque Louis no tenía ningún problema con eso, en realidad. En general, no le importaba lo que podían o no pensar sobre él, la gente podía decir o creer lo que quisiera, si no le perjudicaba directamente a él o a su familia, estaba bien.

Louis, al ser el próximo en heredar todo el poder que conllevaba ser Alfa, tenía ciertas obligaciones y responsabilidades, que llevaba bien, por supuesto, pero que no eran totalmente de su agrado.

Como la urgencia de encontrar a su compañero pronto si quería heredar el rango de su padre, por ejemplo. Su padre siempre le había explicado cómo de importante era encontrar a la persona adecuada. La que fuera tu igual en todos los sentidos.

Él, al ser de sangre real, estaba sometido a más presión que el resto de sus amigos, no era ningún secreto que con él siempre fueron más duros, y menos indulgentes por, –y cita textualmente – ser de sangre pura, y más fuerte e inteligente, capaz de mantener el poder y la paz de una forma más sencilla y natural que el resto de los hombres lobo.

Pero claro, eso eran solo palabras. Y Louis nunca tuvo miedo de algo en específico tampoco, nada conseguía aterrorizarlo hasta que sus huesos temblaran. Excepto eso, encontrar un compañero.

Louis sabía que todo era cuestión de encontrar a la persona indicada. De hecho, Zayn, uno de sus mejores amigos, había tenido problemas con eso también, pero luego encontró a Liam.

Y son felices y todos piensan que está bien y eso es genial para ellos, pero Louis no tiene un Liam, y no sabe si lo encontrará alguna vez, y eso sí lo aterraba. El pensamiento de no encontrar a la persona con la que se supone que tendría que pasar el resto de su vida, el no encontrar a la persona que no lo complementara por completo, lo estaba matando.

Louis se desliza entre las ramas y pronto sus pies desnudos tocan la húmeda tierra dura. Era finales de invierno y la nieve iba derritiéndose poco a poco, creando charcos de agua por todas partes.

Él apenas iba vestido, sin embargo, su cuerpo nunca está frío, independientemente de los grados a los que se encuentre. Pero algunos lobos más jóvenes, en su mayoría cachorros entre diecisiete y dieciocho años, sí necesitaban abrigos durante el invierno y muchas más cosas humanas para poder sobrevivir.

Louis camina lentamente hacia la orilla del lago, poco iluminado debido a los altos arboles que lo rodeaban casi por completo. Louis amaba este sitio, escapar aquí, cuando todo se volvía difícil en casa, a él le gustaba todo de este lugar, sobre todo la parte del fondo del lago, había un muro de más de ciento veinte metros de piedra negra, donde nacía una cascada de agua que ocupaba la mayor parte de ella.

Él deja de caminar y sólo se concentra en observar el agua cristalina hasta que escucha un gemido de sorpresa al lado de él. “Louis,” una voz profunda susurra y Louis tiene que sonreír.

Él consiguió asustarlo.

La arrogancia tira de las comisuras de su boca, formando una sonrisa torcida mientras se gira para ver a Harry. Él es uno de los más jóvenes de la manada y es su mejor amigo, Harry tiene ese aspecto inocente y dulce, y realmente adora a ese chico. Además, él tiene esos ojos verdes y rizos castaños que hacen cosas raras en él.

Harry tiene sólo dieciocho años, entonces, no es una sorpresa para Louis que esté completamente abrigado, incluso con bufanda y guantes para el frío.

“¿Cómo estás, Harry?” Susurra y puede notar más que ver cómo el cuerpo de Harry se estremece cuando dice su nombre.

“B –bien,” murmura y rodea su cuerpo con sus brazos y empieza a frotarse a sí mismo para entrar en calor.

Louis asiente y sonríe hacia él, luego mira de nuevo hacia el agua, rodeada de niebla y espuma de la cascada. “¿Te apetece bañarte?” dice en voz baja.

“¿Ahí?” Harry responde sorprendido. “¿Estás loco?” grita y lo mira horrorizado, tomando sus palabras en serio, pero Louis sólo echa la cabeza hacia atrás y empieza a reírse.

Harry lo golpea en el hombro pero pronto vuelve a cruzar sus brazos rápidamente de nuevo para no perder el calor. “¿Tienes frío?” Louis frunce el ceño y se acerca más a Harry.

Él rueda los ojos mordazmente y mira hacia Louis. “No, por supuesto que no,” dice y Louis junta sus cejas, confundido por la respuesta contradictoria, Harry suspira y vuelve a decir más tranquilo.

“No todos podemos ir desnudos por ahí y no tener frío como tú, Louis,” dice y sus ojos escanean el cuerpo bronceado de Louis.

Sus cejas se elevan mientras mira de vuelta hacia Harry.

“Yo no estoy desnudo,” dice categóricamente, con voz razonable y mira hacia abajo otra vez. Él lleva unos pantalones y una camiseta, ¿qué no son la cosa más abrigada del mundo? De acuerdo, pero no iba desnudo.

“No sé cómo puedo ser amigo de un tipo que no sabe lo que es el sarcasmo,” Harry dice en voz alta y empieza a caminar en dirección contraria cuando una ráfaga de aire llega y los temblores aumentan.

Louis suspira y se acerca a Harry a zancadas largas, luego lo rodea con sus brazos firmes y lo pega a su pecho, y Harry se funde contra el cuerpo de Louis inmediatamente.

Él no se sorprende de la familiaridad de Louis, no es como si esto no fuera algo que no hayan hecho constantemente antes, de todos modos, aparte de que él siempre fue una persona de contacto.

Entonces, Louis rodea su cintura con los brazos y Harry entierra su cara contra su pecho, y luego frota su nariz contra la piel caliente de Louis.

“Mmm,” Harry ronronea y se acurruca más aún contra Louis, quien ríe y niega con la cabeza, luego lo aprieta más y pronto los temblores empiezan a desaparecer por completo.

“¿Qué tal ahora?” Louis susurra, su nariz rozando los rizos de Harry.

“Bien.”

“¿Sólo bien?” él sujeta a Harry más fuerte y gira sobre sí mismo, llevándose a Harry con él en una vuelta completa, haciendo que Harry se aferre más fuerte contra Louis, mientras Louis se ríe y Harry intenta no gritar.

“Te voy a matar,” Harry dice en voz baja, su cara enterrada en el cuello de Louis y sus manos agarrando fuertemente la camisa de Louis.

“Lo siento,” Louis responde en voz baja también y se sienta en la orilla del lago, Harry quedando sobre su regazo mientras ellos miran hacia el agua de la cascada rompiendo contra la superficie del lago.

“Realmente tiene buena pinta,” Louis dice pensativamente. Harry se estremece a su lado y se agarra más fuerte a su cuello.

“No, no la tiene. Hace demasiado frío,” dice malhumorado y Louis ríe fuerte y su pecho vibra contra el costado de Harry mientras él se sonroja.

Louis sonríe contra el pelo de Harry y besa sobre sus rizos. “Hueles bien, cariño,” dice suavemente, Harry gruñe un poco, asintiendo contra el pecho de Louis y cierra sus ojos.

“Gracias,” murmura, sus palabras cansadas.

“De nada.”

Louis acuna a Harry y empieza a tararear cerca de su oído, entonces Harry cierra sus ojos de nuevo y se recuesta sobre el cuerpo de Louis hasta que consigue dormirse. Louis sigue cantando para él de todos modos, y cuando Harry abre sus ojos de nuevo, cuarenta y cinco minutos después, él mira hacia arriba y se encuentra a Louis mirándolo fijamente.

“Hola,” Harry dice y frota el puño de la manga de su camiseta, mientras frunce el ceño, aún dormido.

“Hola,” susurra de vuelta. El sol se había empezado a esconder y el cielo estaba lleno de matices dorados sobre el naranja y rojizo.

“Vamos a casa,” Louis susurra y espera a que Harry asienta para poder levantarse del suelo.

Ellos caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a las profundidades del bosque, donde todo era marrón oscuro y blanco. Louis se gira para mirar a Harry, quien está a su lado con los ojos aún adormecidos.

“¿Vamos?” Louis pregunta y toma la mano de Harry para llamar su atención.

Harry asiente y da un paso hacia atrás. Entonces los hombros de Louis empiezan a temblar y su cuerpo a contraerse y pronto, Louis deja de ser Louis y ahora es un lobo enorme, con sus patas hundidas en la nieve, de pelo castaño caramelo y ojos azul cielo, que miran a Harry fijamente.

Harry sonríe y se agacha a la altura del hocico de Louis, luego lo acaricia con los dedos y se inclina para besar su frente. “Eres hermoso, Lou,” Harry susurra, su mejilla presionada contra el pelaje de Louis.

Louis mueve su cabeza contra el cuerpo de Harry diciendo que se dé prisa y se parta un poco hacia atrás. Harry se ríe pero asiente. “Está bien, está bien,” Harry aún sin la experiencia necesaria para hacerlo tan rápido, tarda mucho más que Louis en su transformación.

Cuando Harry finalmente se transforma, Louis consigue ver atisbos del Harry humano en el animal. Sus ojos son verdes y se ven más profundos de esta manera, su pelaje es marrón oscuro, casi negro y es uno de los lobos más hermosos que Louis haya visto alguna vez.

Ellos corren a través de la nieve, esquivando los troncos desnudos de los arboles mientras hacen su camino al otro extremo del bosque.

Louis gruñe cuando el castillo de piedra aparece, entonces se detiene y Harry hace lo mismo, justo a su lado. Estamos aquí. Él dice a través de los pensamientos. Harry asiente y frota un poco su cabeza contra el costado de Louis, diciendo que lo ha escuchado.

Harry también puede comunicarse a través de los pensamientos, como el resto de la manada, pero él siempre prefirió el contacto, lo que nunca discutió, aunque está bien para Louis, en realidad.

Louis asiente una última vez hacia Harry y empieza a dirigirse a la entrada, ellos esquivan a la gente del vestíbulo y se encaminan hasta la habitación de Louis.

La gente ya está acostumbrada a que adonde quiera que Louis vaya, Harry estará con él, y viceversa, de todos modos, así que tampoco se sorprenden de que Harry acompañe a Louis hasta los aposentos reales, en la última planta, donde nadie más tiene permitido pasar.

Bueno, excepto Harry.

Una vez en su habitación, Louis es el primero en transformarse de nuevo, entonces se acerca a la puerta de madera y la cierra por completo, y cuando él se gira, Harry ya no es negro y peludo y enorme, sino pálido, pequeño y su piel se ve suave.

Louis se acerca lentamente hacia él, sus ojos clavados en las enormes y profundas piscinas verdes que lo miran atentos. _**Hola,**_ Louis susurra cuando llega a su lado, y Harry se estremece cuando escucha el pensamiento de Louis en su cabeza.

“Hola,” él murmura y Louis sonríe, sus labios presionándose contra la piel desnuda del hombro de Harry. Harry tiembla un poco y se estremece contra Louis, quien toma su mano y lo dirige hacia las enormes puertas que dan hacia el baño.

Louis se acerca a la bañera de mármol negro que también funciona como jacuzzi y enciende el grifo, entonces el agua empieza a salir fuertemente y él espera hasta que se llene para poder meterse con Harry.

Harry apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Louis cuando él se inclina tiempo después para comprobar si el agua está lo suficientemente caliente, entonces Harry gruñe levemente y se apega más a Louis.

“Eres tan bonito, Lou,” él murmura y besa su piel dorada por el sol que duró incluso tras el invierno.

Louis se gira y sonríe hacia Harry, luego toma su mano y entra en la bañera, primero una pierna y luego la otra. Harry hace lo mismo, como las otras muchas veces anteriores, y se sienta en frente de Louis.

Louis vierte jabón y las burbujas empiezan a surgir, Harry ríe infantilmente y juega con ellas, él sopla sus manos llenas de burbujas para que floten o se las lanza a Louis, quien se mueve rápidamente y consigue esquivarla todas las veces.

“Eso no es justo,” Harry grita, alargando las palabras. Louis ríe y se acerca a Harry, zambulléndose debajo del agua caliente.

Cuando su cabeza aparece de nuevo sobre el agua, su nariz roza contra el estomago y pecho de Harry, quien tiembla al roce. Louis mira hacia arriba y sonríe abiertamente. Él rodea a Harry con sus brazos y lo hace girar, para que quede encima de él, de nuevo.

Harry ensancha sus ojos en sorpresa pero alarga sus brazos despacio y rodea el cuello de Louis, igualmente. Louis sonríe un poco y besa las clavículas de Harry mientras él va bajando el cuerpo de Harry, chocando contra el suyo.

Harry se sonroja cuando su miembro roza el vientre de Louis, pero decide no decir nada al respecto. Louis también ignora eso, y alarga una mano fuera del agua y roza la mejilla mojada de Harry con sus dedos.

“Deberíamos darnos prisa para la cena, Lou,” susurra Harry, Louis asiente y besa el cuello de Harry cuando él se recuesta contra Louis.

“Mmhm,” Louis musita a la vez que desliza sus manos a los costados de Harry y se enganchan en su cintura.

Normalmente, se celebra una cena cada noche en el castillo, donde los miembros de más altos rangos de la manada se reúnen y disfrutan de la mejor selección de comida y pasan un buen rato. Harry apenas es un bebé y nadie tan joven alguna vez asistió a esas cenas (aparte de la familia real, claro), pero él siempre va a todas las cenas, porque, bueno, él es el mejor amigo de ‘el príncipe de los lobos’, así que, eso a veces tiene sus ventajas.

Louis frota los hombros de Harry con la esponja llena de jabón, y más tarde su espalda y estómago, y ellos se conocen desde que eran solo unos niños y la familiaridad entre ellos es algo normal, pero nunca llegó más lejos que cosas como estas.

Cuando Louis acaricia el pelo de Harry lleno de jabón con sus dedos, él prolonga el momento más de lo necesario, pero Harry no se queja en ningún momento, de todos modos. Los minutos siguientes pasan en silencio y cuando ellos terminan de bañarse, Louis sale primero y busca las toallas para ellos.

Louis rodea su cintura con una toalla blanca y luego se inclina sobre el borde de la bañera y cubre su cuerpo con otra igual, cuando Harry mira hacia Louis, se sonroja levemente. “Gracias,” susurra, y sonríe un poco.

Louis ríe brevemente, de repente nervioso y se aparta para que Harry pueda salir por completo de la bañera. “No es nada,” murmura, la toalla ajustándose a su cuerpo mojado por el vapor del aire caliente mientras camina hacia las puertas del baño.

Louis busca ropa para que Harry pueda usar en su armario mientras que Harry se sienta en la cama de doble plaza, en mitad de la habitación. Louis saca un jersey azul oscuro y unos vaqueros negros que suelen ser más o menos las cosas que Harry lleva normalmente.

Harry da las gracias cuando le entrega la ropa y empieza a vestirse. Louis hace lo mismo, y pronto ellos están bajando por las escaleras hasta la sala principal, donde todos ya deberían estar allí.

“Llegáis tarde,” dice su madre, pero sonríe de todos modos, despreocupada por las reglas de etiqueta, cuando los ve aparecer por las puertas.

Louis asiente y besa la mejilla de su madre brevemente. “Lo sé, lo siento,” entonces se aleja y se sienta al otro extremo de la larga mesa, con Harry a su lado.

Louis cruza sus piernas debajo de la mesa con las de Harry para tranquilizarlo. Él normalmente suele llevar bien estar todo el tiempo en el castillo, las normas absurdas y todo lo demás, pero cosas como estas, los eventos públicos lo ponen tan nervioso que no consigue ni siquiera hablar con nadie más aparte de Louis, la mayoría de las veces.

“Está bien,” Louis susurra en el oído de Harry cuando ambos están ya sentados, y aprieta su muslo para tranquilizarlo. Harry asiente y sonríe nerviosamente hacia Louis.

“Así que, ¿cómo llevas eso de buscar compañero, Louis?” Karn, un hombre de mediana edad, y también uno de los tipos más feroces de la manada, habla al lado de Louis, haciéndolo sobresaltar en su asiento.

“Va bien,” dice seco, y sus músculos se tensan considerablemente, no queriendo mantener esta conversación tan personal rodeado de personas.

“Supongo que estarás nervioso,” Karn vuelve a decir y sonríe, y durante los siguientes minutos, él sigue hablando sobre lo importante que es encontrar a la persona correcta y un montón de más mierda que no es asunto suyo, ignorando la incomodidad de Louis.

Louis va a responder cuando se detiene abruptamente, después de escuchar un gruñido a su izquierda, donde se supone que debería estar Harry. Sus cejas se elevan hacia arriba cuando se gira y se encuentra con la imagen de Harry enseñando levemente sus dientes blancos y afilados hacia Karn, quien ya habla con otra persona.

“Hey,” murmura, y aprieta la mano de Harry con la suya, y después entrelaza sus dedos juntos bajo la mesa. “No te preocupes, Haz, sabes cómo es Karn, habla sin pensar todo el tiempo,” susurra y sonríe hacia Harry.

Harry suelta aire y su pecho se desinfla mientras asiente despacio, sus ojos aún cerrados. “Lo siento,” murmura en voz baja. “No sé por qué hice eso,” niega con la cabeza y se concentra en sus manos entrelazadas.

Louis asiente y aprieta un poco más antes de dejar ir su mano y empezar a comer.

Ellos hablan durante toda la cena sobre cualquier cosa que les surja en la cabeza, y temas al azar que van saliendo a lo largo de las comida, prácticamente ignorando al resto de invitados. Y cuando la gente empieza a terminar de comer, ellos salen rápidamente fuera de la habitación para tener tiempo a solas, donde no puedan molestarlos más.

Louis camina despacio al lado de Harry, sus manos entrelazadas colgando entre ellos mientras pasean por los jardines del palacio, bajo la luz de las farolas blancas, donde el cielo está completamente negro, sin una estrella. Y se ve precioso, oscuro e infinito.

“¿Sabes? Realmente estoy preocupado acerca de eso de encontrar compañero,” Louis murmura y se sienta en el borde de la fuente de piedra.

Harry no lo hace, sin embargo, él sólo se queda de pie, mirando a Louis por unos momentos antes de sentarse finalmente. “Yo también,” dice y da una sonrisa débil hacia Louis.

Y el tiempo pasa, y las luces a su alrededor se van apagando y poco a poco las voces y murmullos lejanos disminuyen y ellos no dicen nada en ningún momento. Y a veces, tú sólo te quedas ahí sentado viendo una noche sin estrellas, sin ni siquiera saber que lo qué estás buscando tan desesperadamente, lo has tenido a tu lado todo el tiempo.

___

Es primavera y la nieve ha desaparecido, al igual que los charcos de agua y los arboles desnudos, ahora todo se ve verde y lleno de flores y hay pájaros que no dejan de piar ni un maldito segundo del día, pero no importa, porque Louis adora la primavera.

Louis camina por el castillo a pasos lentos, mirando hacia el suelo, o las paredes, buscando cualquier cosa para poder distraerse.

Su padre le había dicho que la unión solía celebrarse a finales de primavera, y que si no tenía un compañero pronto, tendría que esperar al próximo año, lo que significaba que sería otro año de espera para ascender a Alfa.

Y su padre solía decir que ya era viejo para esto, y que Louis estaba lo suficientemente preparado para esa responsabilidad, y él estaba de acuerdo para sumirla, pero una manada sin Alfa, era una manada débil y en ese plazo de un año alguien podría reclamar lo que por derecho, es suyo.

Louis intenta no pensar mucho en eso, pero hay cosas que siguen golpeando demasiado fuerte en su cabeza. Como cuando le habían dicho que para encontrar a tu compañero se necesitaba la prueba de un vínculo, algo fuerte que los uniera. Un tipo de conexión entre los dos.

Zayn le dijo que ese vínculo podría ser cualquier cosa, desde una mirada hasta tener sexo desenfrenado o simplemente lo sabías cuando lo veías. Y Louis lo había intentado, había prestado atención a esos detalles, pero su padre le decía que no estaba buscando lo suficiente.

Pero, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? Él no sentía ese vacío que todos tenían en su pecho hasta que conocían a ese compañero. Louis era feliz, ya se sentía completo. Él…

“¡Louis!” Harry grita mientras corre hacia él desde el otro extremo del pasillo. Louis sonríe hacia él y abre sus brazos a la vez que Harry se lanza encima de él. “Hola, Lou,” susurra en su oído cuando ellos caen al suelo y se separa para mirarlo.

“Hey, Haz. ¿Qué pasa?” Louis acaricia los rizos de Harry y su cara está iluminada, y sus ojos brillan por la luz que entra por el ventanal a su lado.

“¿Tal vez podríamos dar un paseo? Tú sabes, al bosque,” murmura en voz baja y sus ojos se ensanchan y es como un niño de siete años. Louis ríe un poco pero asiente de todos modos.

“Está bien,” dice y se levanta, luego tira de la mano de Harry hacia arriba para que haga lo mismo. Ellos caminan hasta la entrada más tranquilos y Harry no se separa de Louis en todo el camino.

Cuando ellos se adentran en el bosque, ellos ya están en su forma animal y caminan uno cerca del otro al igual que cuando caminaban en el pasillo, Louis se dirige hacia el camino de siempre, que conduce al lago, pero Harry presiona su hocico contra el costado de Louis y lo hace girar a la derecha.

 _ **¿Dónde vamos, Harry?**_ Louis da un vistazo hacia él, mientras siguen caminando. Harry niega con la cabeza y sigue caminando, cada vez más deprisa.

 _ **Sólo sígueme.**_ Louis suspira interiormente, pero sigue a Harry de todos modos.

Ellos sortean troncos de árboles que van posicionándose delante de ellos al azar, y Louis se concentra en seguir a Harry, desde donde él está, puede ver la cola marrón oscura de Harry moverse con entusiasmo y Louis se pregunta a dónde demonios lo llevará.

Un crujido de una rama, a diez metros de ellos, hace sobresaltar a Louis, entonces él sigue el ruido con la mirada y divisa dos hombres muy cerca de ellos, demasiado.

Ambos llevan escopetas y uno ya está apuntando hacia él.

_**Harry…** _

Louis gruñe levemente en dirección hacia ellos y uno de los hombres cae hacia atrás, mientras sus hombros empiezan a temblar y la escopeta cae al suelo, sus ojos se ensanchan y miran hacia ellos.

Harry se mueve inmediatamente, a pasos firmes, colocándose entre los cazadores y el cuerpo de Louis, sin apenas pensarlo.

 _ **Louis, corre, ¡ahora!** _ Harry grita y aunque sólo Louis pueda oírle, su voz sonó tan fuerte y angustiada que por un momento pensó que aquellos hombres también podrían haberlo escuchado también.

Louis empuja a Harry con su cuerpo cuando escucha el estruendo de una de las armas de fuego sonar, cubriéndolo con el suyo. Él suspira aliviado, la bala apenas lo roza en uno de los costados.

“Dios mío,” una de las voces suena más cerca, y parece entre asustado e impresionado.

Louis se levanta despacio sin dejar de mirar a los cazadores mientras se va apartando de Harry poco a poco. **_Quédate aquí, Harry. No te muevas._** Louis se gira y avanza pequeños pasos hacia los hombres, a la misma vez que ellos retroceden.

Louis gruñe, enseñando sus dientes, cuando uno de los hombres apunta hacia él con un arma que saca de una funda de sus pantalones, es más pequeña e inofensiva que la escopeta, pero podría hacerle daño a Harry de todas maneras.

Louis quiere arrancar la piel de su cara con las garras.

“¡No te muevas!” él hombre susurra y carga la pistola, Louis se detiene y fija sus ojos en el hombre, con sus hombros encorvados hacia delante, preparado para abalanzarse sobre él en cualquier momento.

 _ **¡Louis!** _ Louis se gira, confuso, hacia la voz de Harry, mientras otro ruido, que hace que sus oídos duelan, suena a su derecha, y lo siguiente que sabe es que está siendo empujado hacia atrás y ahora sólo consigue ver la espalda de Harry.

Louis ve cómo Harry esquiva la bala y se abalanza primero sobre el hombre que tiene la escopeta, él lo empuja contra uno de los árboles y cae en el suelo, inconsciente. Luego corre hacia el otro y ladra hacia él, el hombre se agacha y recoge un palo del suelo, Harry lo golpea a la vez que atrapa el palo en su boca y lo rompe con los dientes. Y gruñe otra vez.

“Por favor, por favor…” el hombre susurra aterrorizado y empieza a retroceder rápidamente. Él se tropieza con una roca y cae al suelo, mientras que Harry se cierne sobre él.

 _ **¡Harry!** _ Louis detiene a Harry, interponiéndose entre él y el hombre y lo hace caminar varios pasos hacia atrás. _**Harry, por favor.**_ Louis busca sus ojos, se ven más verdes y salvajes que alguna otra vez que haya visto nunca, son vivos, penetrantes y posesivos. Hay miedo en ellos también.

 _ **Harry, estoy bien, por favor, para.**_ Louis insiste y por fin consigue alejar a Harry del hombre lo suficiente.

El hombre empieza a hiperventilar mientras se levanta de nuevo y corre hacia la dirección contraria, probablemente en busca de su coche para llamar a una ambulancia.

Louis se gira para ver a Harry, pero no lo ve por ninguna parte. **_¿Harry?_** Louis empieza a correr hacia el interior del bosque tan rápido como puede, buscando a Harry, y se detiene cuando escucha un siseo detrás de unos árboles.

Louis se mueve despacio, caminando a través de las ramas de los arboles lentamente, y consigue ver a Harry en la orilla del lago, sólo que ya no es un lobo, y está desnudo, Louis puede ver su cuerpo, y su piel se ve pálida, a medida que se va acercando.

Louis presiona su cabeza contra la espalda desnuda de Harry y él se estremece. “Hola, Lou,” Harry levanta la cabeza y sonríe perezosamente hacia él. Louis frota su cuerpo aún más contra Harry, mientras se sienta a su lado, y Harry se retuerce porque le da cosquillas.

 _ **Hola,**_ murmura y cuando el pensamiento de Louis llega hacia él, Harry sonríe y acaricia su pelo con una mano.

“Eres hermoso, Lou,” murmura, mirando un punto entre Louis y el horizonte, tras ellos, luego suspira contento, y se acurra contra el pecho de Louis.

Él mira hacia abajo y puede ver a Harry recostado a su lado, y la comparación entre la piel humana contra el pelo animal es tan fascinante para él ahora mismo que sigue mirando por tres minutos enteros más.

Y cuando Louis recuerda cómo él casi pierde a Harry, todo se rompe y puede notar cómo todo en él empieza a girar y rodar y luego siente el alivio recorrer cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo y ahora se siente muy mareado y…

 _ **Te amo,**_ Louis murmura de repente contra el pelo de Harry y su cuerpo empieza a cambiar y ahora Louis puede notar el cuerpo desnudo de Harry contra el suyo y la sensación es mucho más increíble que todas las veces anteriores.

Harry rueda sobre sí mismo para encarar a Louis, quien está tumbado en el suelo con su espalda recostada sobre el césped. “¿De verdad?” Harry pregunta, su ceño fruncido, y parece confundido, como si hubiera escuchado mal.

Louis asiente y rodea su cintura con ambos brazos, entonces el cuerpo de Harry se paraliza sobre el de Louis, y sus ojos se abren, al igual que su boca y Louis empieza a alarmarse.

“¿Eso está mal?” Louis musita y nota cómo su corazón se aprieta contra su pecho.

Harry niega con la cabeza furiosamente y sonríe tanto que parece doloroso.

“¿Tú también me amas?” Louis pregunta porque cree que Harry no es capaz de hablar ahora mismo.

Harry cierra su boca y sus cejas se juntan cuando escucha su pregunta, él se inclina sobre su cuerpo y posa sus labios contra los entreabiertos de Louis, y es sólo eso, un dulce y delicado roce de labios.

Labios que han estado demasiado tiempo separados.

“¿Eso es un sí?” Louis susurra cuando Harry se separa de nuevo, aunque sean sólo unos escasos centímetros.

“Sí,” dice, y su voz es incluso aún más baja que la de Louis.

“Entonces, ¿eso significa que podemos darnos más besos de esos?” Louis murmura, sus ojos entrecerrados mientras mira hacia Harry.

“Dios, sí,” Harry grita en un susurro y rodea el cuello de Louis con los brazos a la vez que empiezan a girar, uno encima del otro, y sus labios no se separan en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando ellos llegan hasta la orilla del lago y sus cuerpos se hunden bajo el agua fría.

Y ellos siguen besándose, y no van a separarse para algo tan inútil como hablar o respirar ahora, pero Louis quiere decirle que lo ama, sin embargo.

Quiere hacerlo casi tanto como quiere besar a Harry, así que él sigue presionando sus labios juntos mientras dice en voz baja y cuidadosa, **_teamoteamoteamo_** , y se siente mil veces mejor porque sólo Harry puede escucharlo.


End file.
